Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a print control apparatus including a communication interface and a control method and a program thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The use of Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) communication using certificates has expanded recently in network environments. Opportunities to use the SSL communication have increased in built-in apparatuses such as print control apparatuses in communication for confirmation of apparatus statuses, secure print, and the like.
In the SSL communication, for example, key lengths are increased, and encryption types are changed to the ones which are more complicated and require more central processing unit (CPU) resources, and thus processing times related to the SSL communication tend to increase year after year.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2017-69756 describes execution of SSL communication by a print control apparatus.
When a print control apparatus executes processing related to the SSL communication and print processing in parallel, the print processing is likely to be delayed by the influence of the processing related to the SSL communication. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2017-69756 does not describe a solution of the delay in the print processing when the processing related to the SSL communication and the print processing are executed in parallel. Thus, the aspect of the embodiments is directed to reduction of delay in print processing when processing related to SSL communication and print processing are executed in parallel.